Con Las Ganas De Decirte
by Sue Black
Summary: Voldemort está en el poder, las familias sangre pura luchan por mantener su dominio sobre el mundo mágico y Draco Malfoy comienza a dudar que el camino que ha elegido sea el correcto…La orden sobrevive peleando, no está dispuesta a dejarse vencer y para Hermione Granger ha llegado el momento de elegir qué camino seguir ¿será esta vez la definitiva en que podrán estar juntos?


**Disclaimer:** Me veo obligada a decirlo, nada me pertenece, ojala fueran míos.

**Con Las Ganas De Decirte**

**Capitulo 1.**

**Hay almas que están destinadas a encontrarse, a amarse por la eternidad. Muchas veces estas almas se cruzarán pero no estarán listas para estar juntas, para caminar de la mano, deberán hacerlo por separado, paralelamente, amándose pero sin la posibilidad de que sus destinos se unan. Habrá otras veces en que un alma llegara de nuevo a andar por el mundo cuando su compañera tenga que marcharse, sin siquiera encontrarse alguna vez. Pero llegara el momento que ambas tengan la oportunidad de vivir, de disfrutar de ese amor negado durante tantos intentos y entonces solo sus decisiones, la fuerza de lo que sienten y el peso de una promesa demostraran que fueron hechos para estar juntos.**

**No era la primera vez que se encontraban….**

**Tiempo atrás…**

Vio como arrastraban a varias chicas dentro del comedor, venían de un enfrentamiento y ese era el botín, normalmente se deshacían de los chicos que no tenían edad de luchar, los que estaban en edad ya estaba activos en esa guerra, en su contra y a las chicas las usaban como sirvientas en el mejor de los casos, o eso hacían creer. Su madre y su padre nunca estuvieron de acuerdo en eso, en su casa durante esos años que llevaban en guerra, no habían tomado ningún prisionero como sirviente.

Sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, en ausencia de su padre, vio a unos cuantos ansiosos por la cercanía de las chicas, tocarlas mientras ellas chillaban de miedo con los ojos cubiertos con trapos sucios, sonrió de forma un poco malvada, torciendo el gesto y rodo los ojos.

-Hagan eso en otra parte, algunos aquí queremos cenar en paz.

Carcajadas se elevaron en el aire por parte de algunos, como aplaudiendo el comentario, como aprobándolo. Todos los que compartían esa mesa eran partidarios de la pureza de la sangre en los magos, al menos eso pregonaban pero no podían evitar dejar que sus instintos los dominaran o tomar la oportunidad de estar con una chica tierna y joven. Estaban levantando muros invisibles en torno a su comunidad que evitarían que los suyos se mezclaran con no magos o impuros, y eran a estos últimos a quienes buscaban exterminar, erradicar de la faz de la tierra y evitar más magos mestizos. Iban ahí donde sabían había pequeños grupos de sangre pura que se rebelaban a las nuevas reglas o protegían impuros, entonces los sometían o eliminaban. El pequeño grupo de chicas frente a él era todo lo que quedo de una de esas noches bastante fructíferas.

Las chicas se retorcían y lloriqueaban de miedo, y él las ignoraba lo mejor que podía, le fastidiaba lo ruidosas que podían ser, odiaba todo lo que representaban, le molestaba la suciedad de sus ropas y sus pies descalzos sobre las finas alfombras de su madre pero sobre todo odiaba su olor a temor, a miedo que sudaban sus poros.

-Les he dicho que se larguen de aquí-pronuncio entre dientes-llévenselas que me quitan el apetito-acerco el tenedor con un trozo de carne pero lo devolvió al plato con gesto de repulsión.

Y cometió el error de repasar la escena frente a él, las vio, eran cinco, dos se retorcían por las caricias poco gentiles que les daban los hombres al pasar cerca, pellizcándolas sin piedad y uno especialmente desesperado tenía una pelirroja en su regazo mordisqueándole el cuello y con la mano bajo su falda mientras ella derramaba sendas lagrimas.

-Vamos Liam debes estar bromeando, estoy a punto de devolver lo poco que me han dejado cenar.

-Es una limpia y no es tu problema-respondió el aludido.

-Es mi problema mientras estés en casa de mi madre y ella no permite esto…

-Que más te da, ella no está aquí-y se puso en pie arrastrando a la pelirroja con él, la levanto poniéndola sobre su hombro como si fuera un costal y salió de ahí, dejando un reguero en el lugar que abandonaba.

Empujo el plato aun lleno a un lado y gruño, odiaba que no lo trataran con respeto, él era quien mandaba en ausencia de sus padres. Estaba harto de lo hipócritas que podían ser quienes lo rodeaban. Alguien puso manos a la obra y comenzó a empujar a las chicas para que salieran del lugar. El rubio levanto la mirada y la vio, y fue como si no fuera la primera vez que la veía a pesar de que era así, como si solo la pudiera ver a ella y no hubiera más nada alrededor. No podía definir si le llamaba la atención porque era bonita pues no podía determinarlo al llevar la mitad del rostro cubierto, o la actitud que tenia, como si no tuviera miedo, mientras las demás lloraban ella estaba ahí con la espalda derecha y el mentón alzado ¿Cómo no lo noto antes?

-Espera-elevo la voz para que llegara al otro lado del lugar, avanzo con pasos amplios y llego apresurado hasta el otro lado del lugar, vio como el mago flacucho que tenia la orden de sacarlas de ahí y seguramente llevarlas a las mazmorras la empujaba fuerte sin al parecer tener ningún efecto en ella. Sin dilación se plato frente a la chica castaña y más bien baja frente a él, su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más acelerado de lo normal, eso nunca le había pasado a él, nunca. Sintió un calor un poco extraño y creyó saber a qué se debía, le tomo el rostro hundiéndole sus dedos en la mejilla y ella le hizo frente intentando zafarse del agarre pero sin éxito alguno. Le movió el rostro a un lado y otro, y de forma nada cortes le olfateo el cuello sonoramente, hizo un sonido de burla-Sangre sucia-le murmuro muy cerca y la empujo a un lado-llévala a mi habitación y amárrala, creo que tendré un poco de diversión hoy-salió del lugar dejando murmullos detrás, él nunca había hecho eso, nunca había tomado a una de las prisioneras y menos aun una impura, estaban expectantes a lo que haría ¿de qué sería capaz el chico? nunca le habían visto ensuciarse las manos, siempre tenía alguien detrás que terminara su trabajo.

Fue directo al despacho de su padre y se sentó detrás del amplio escritorio de la más fina madera, se acomodo en el sillón y recargo su espalda para ponerse cómodo, tomo un cigarro del cajón donde su padre los tenía y cerró los ojos mientras calmaba su pulso y su mente ¿Qué había hecho?

…

Liam salió de la gran mansión con la chica acuestas. Odiaba lo que hacía pero ya no sabía cómo dejarlo, es que la adrenalina que lo embargaba en un duelo, el poder de quitar o perdonar una vida, no había comparación con eso, aunque a decir verdad una vez tuvo algo con lo que podría compararlo pero lo perdió. Entonces la vio en medio de aquella lucha enfrentándose a hombres mas habiles y fuertes, simplemente lo sobrepaso ¿Cómo podía exponerse así? No era capaz de sacarla de sus sueños, de sus más íntimos pensamientos, de sus más ocultos deseos y ella no podía correr esa suerte, no si estaba en sus manos.

Le había dado la oportunidad de escapar, hechizando al hombretón con el que se enfrentaba pero ella tan pronto se vio libre corrió, si, corrió a encontrar alguien más con quien hacerlo. Los Vio, ellos al ser tan pocos y la mayoría mujeres, perder la lucha, vio como la tomaban como prisionera y le cubrían los ojos, esos ojos chocolate que antes encendían cosas en él que ahora solo el arrebatar la vida le daba. Intento controlar su respiración.

Tan pronto como tuvo una oportunidad se acerco a ella, a su pelirroja y le murmuro que confiara en él, que la sacaría de ahí, se lo prometía ¿Podría ella saber que era él? ¿Qué era su Liam? No podía asegurarlo quedaba ya tampoco de aquel chico que ella conoció.

Y entonces al llegar al comedor vio su oportunidad cuando los demás se comportaron como adolecentes hormonales, y la tomo. Ahora estaban ahí en medio el bosque, la tenia frente a él, dándole la espalda con su largo cabello suelto y ondeando al viento. Cerró los ojos y por un pequeño instante creyó que lloraría, sintió tanta tristeza pero solo fue un segundo porque los hombres como él no se arrepienten de nada, porque los hombres como él una vez que deciden que camino seguirán no se retractan y sobre todo los hombres como él no lloraban. Le soltó el trapo sucio que le cubría los ojos.

-Vete y no vuelvas la vista…nunca vuelvas la vista atrás-dejo salir al ver que ella intentaba girarse, que sabía que era él y aunque se girara y le suplicara ya no podrían dar marcha atrás, el camino estaba demasiado andado ya, ellos no tenían ninguna oportunidad, el estaba condenado y ella por su causa a no poder estar juntos. Quizá en otra vida, quizá en otra oportunidad-yo me encargare que no te sigan, ahora corre…

…

La vio con las manos atadas detrás del a espalda, sentada en ese rincón de su amplia habitación. No tenía claro que haría con ella, ni siquiera sabía porque había pedido que la llevaran ahí. Apretó los puños y camino con paso firme hasta llegar donde estaba ella. La tomo del brazo para ponerla de pie, sin cuidado, con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?

Pasaron un par de segundos que fueron suficientes para colmar la poca paciencia que él tenía y sacarlo de sus casillas, seguro se creía muy lista. Le tomo del cabello, lo enredo en su puño y jalo de él. Sonrió al verla pelear por soltarse, seguro comenzaba a sentir ese tibio dolor, poco a poco.

-Por favor-suplico en un murmullo la chica y sonrió de medio lado, lograría someterla, escucharle pedirle piedad, o si, lo haría.

Soltó el cabello y con la misma mano le quito el trapo que cubría sus ojos. Quería mirarla mientras le suplicaba. Ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-Mírame-ordeno y ella giro el rostro a un lado, incomoda al sentir su aliento tan cerca de su rostro-que me mires-y tomo su rostro con su mano obligándola a hacerlo.

Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo, sintió algo relampaguear dentro suyo, encenderse. Esos ojos profundos y oscuros. Arrugo su entrecejo, podría jurar que la reconocía.

Hizo un respiro profundo, que débil era algunas veces, su padre tenía razón y odiaba dársela. Y esa chica lo estaba mirando fijamente, sosteniéndole la mirada como diciéndole que ella era más fuerte y ese ardor que tenia dentro solo se expandía, no lograba entenderlo. La mano le cosquilleo, le había cruzado el rostro de un golpe es que no soportaba la insolencia en su mirada y ella aun así seguía mirándole, sin bajar la frente, su respiración se acelero y tomándola de los hombros la empujo, ella cayó sobre la orilla de la cama y él se abalanzo sobre ella, como un desquiciado y por un momento de locura, estaba sobrepasado por esa chica y el enigma que era, se encontró peleando con ella para quitarle la ropa que llevaba puesta, esa estúpida ropa que era un estorbo. Es que esa necesidad primitiva, de oler su piel desnuda, de sentir si era suave, si era tersa y de dulce sabor fue más fuerte que nada antes. Un rayo paso por su mente al rozar un poco su piel que era muy suave, algo eléctrico sintió recorrer su espina. Ella lo arañaba y pataleaba pero él era más fuerte y la dominaba, no sin cierto esfuerzo. Él le tomo ambas manos y las puso sobre su cabeza, ella resoplaba, él no podía someterla, eso no podía estarle pasando a ella pero no lloraría, no suplicaría por supuesto que no lo haría.

Cerró los ojos solo por un momento, por un instante, al escuchar como él se deshacía del cinturón y la barrera que este representaba, su corazón se deboco ¿era un mal sueño? Sintió su aliento golpear su mejilla y bajar hasta su cuello, no podía evitar la expectación de lo que vendría, tenía miedo. Los dientes de él se clavaron en la piel de su cuello y respondió con un gemido de dolor que no pudo retener, su espalda se encorvo y sintió la piel fría de él contra su pecho desnudo. Abrió los ojos y decidió que no los cerraría mas, lo vería y él soñaría con sus ojos, lo perseguirían allá donde fuera. Él intento abrir sus piernas un poco mas y ella lucho por no permitírselo…no cerró los ojos y él le sostuvo la mirada mientras se hundía en ella, mientras se movía dentro de ella…

Las imágenes corrieron rápidas mientras se miraban, un viejo entregándole una fruta a una niña pequeña, un hombre haciendo el amor con una joven mirándose a los ojos…esos ojos…un hombre en una amplia habitación blanca, demasiado iluminada, sosteniendo un niño aun sucio por los fluidos de la madre. Sacudió su cabeza y entonces la vio de nuevo corriendo por un bosque y él detrás de ella, eran ellos lo sabia aunque vestían diferente, los sabia porque los ojos de ella eran iguales. Pudo verla en una cocina sonriendo con un delantal, siempre ella, él la conocía…de antes…de siempre….

Cerró los ojos mientras se corría dentro de ella, y cuando los abrió se alejo porque ella quemaba, su piel ardía y estaba perdido lo sabía. La miro ahí tirada con su ropa hecha girones y se volvió, conteniendo una arcada causada por el asco que se daba el mismo, dándole la espalda se arreglo la ropa y salió casi corriendo de ahí, sin decir palabras, peguntándose como había perdido de esa manera el control.

Busco a Caleb por todos lados y lo encontró en la cocina dando cuenta del pan recién salido del horno.

-Apresúrate, necesito que hagas algo por mi-le dijo en voz baja, mirando alrededor, que nadie pudiera escucharlos-¿donde están los demás?-pregunto serio.

-Algunos se han marchado ya, otros borrachos en el comedor y Liam no ha regresado aun-respondió el aludido una vez que trago lo que masticaba.

-Vamos entones.

Camino delante de su amigo hasta llegar a su habitación y entonces se detuvo.

-Sácala de aquí, llévala lejos, si puedes entrégala a los primero rebeldes que te encuentres pero llévatela- suplico antes de abrirle la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

Caleb la vio hecha un ovillo sobre la cama, lloraba pero no parecía muy consciente de ello, la sacudió para hacer que reaccionara y cuando lo hizo simplemente le dijo que la sacaría de ahí, la chica se puso en pie lentamente y Caleb se quito su abrigo y se lo pasó por los hombros, parecía tan débil, tan vulnerable y él lamentaba en verdad que ella fuera víctima de su amigo, lamentaba todo lo que tenía que hacer por él, en nombre de esa causa que ya no creía noble o justa. De cuantas otras cosas se tuvo que deshacer antes, cuántas vidas tuvo que arrebatar porque su mejor amigo no podía cargar con el peso de una muerte pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo podría cargar con esas almas en pena él?

Él los vio marcharse desde la ventana del despacho de su padre, todo había pasado muy rápido y se sentía aturdido, de lo único que estaba seguro es que estaba jodido, maldito mil veces y siempre lo estaría porque no olvidaría esos ojos nunca, sabía que no se volverían a encontrar al menos por un tiempo pero el recuerdo y al intensidad de aquella mirada los llevaría tatuados en su alma.

…

Un hombre salió al encuentro de la pelirroja, su vestido estaba sucio, roto en los bajos, su rostro sucio tenía el camino que las lagrimas que derramo habían seguido y se perdían en su pecho. Se sentía famélica y sus pies dolían tanto, tenia cortadas en brazos y piernas. Sintió las manos del hombre de ojos esmeralda frente a ella sostenerle de los brazos y sacudirla un poco mientras le decía señorita. Ella sabía que estaba en un lugar seguro, que estaría bien, que gracias a él viviría. Y se derrumbo sobre el pecho de aquel hombre desconocido, sabiendo que no lo había perdido del todo, que su Liam seguía ahí, oculto muy en el fondo de aquel hombre despiadado pero la parte que era de ella aun estaba ahí…lo triste era que no se volverían a ver…ella lo supo al escucharlo por última vez.

**H&D**

**Algunas vidas después…**

La vio mas allá, se enfrentaba con dos hombres a la vez, sonrió, en medio de aquella batalla la vio sonreír, cuando uno de sus hechizos le dio en el pecho al más alto de los dos. No supo que fue lo que más le llamo la atención pero grabo su rostro en su memoria. Estaba sucia, con raspones en los brazos y el pantalón roto en las rodillas, el cabello enredado pero hermosa. En medio de la batalla se perdió en ese pensamiento y sobre todo en sus ojos café, tan profundos y refulgentes, podría jurar que los había visto antes. Sintió su pulso acelerarse y todo en un momento. Algo brillo en el cuello de ella y lo hizo parpadear, escucho algo eléctrico aproximarse y entonces reacciono, estaba en medio de la lucha, se giro y vio el rayo verde pasar muy cerca de su oreja. Esa batalla apenas comenzaba, no podía desconcentrarse así.

_Me quedo con las ganas de decirte__  
__que muero en el naufragio de tus ojos__  
__que tiñes de color mis días mas grises__  
__que siembras en mi almohada sueños locos_

**H&D**

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta nueva locura, es un poco un reto porque quiero terminar en 5 capitulos mas, en los que los protagonistas se encontraran y perderán en el camino ¿lograran terminar juntos? ¿Cuántos intentos necesitaran para lograr ser felices? ¿Cuántas veces volverán a cometer los mismos errores? Estuve haciendo varios borradores y este ha sido el resultado, la hermosa canción es de Miguel Bose. Gracias a los que leyeron.

xoxo

Sue


End file.
